Plasma devices relate to the devices which are arranged to generate a gas plasma. Such gas plasma can be used, for instance, in surgery for the purpose of causing destruction (dissection) and/or coagulation of biological tissues.
As a rule, such plasma devices are formed with a long and narrow end or the like which can easily be applied to a desired area that is to be treated, such as bleeding tissue. At the tip of the device, a gas plasma is present, the high temperature of which allows treatment of the tissue adjacent to the tip.
WO 2004/030551 (Suslov) discloses a plasma surgical device according to prior art. This device comprises a plasma-generating system with an anode, a cathode and a gas supply channel for supplying gas to the plasma-generating system. Moreover the plasma-generating system comprises a plurality of electrodes which are arranged between said cathode and anode. A housing of an electrically conductive material which is connected to the anode encloses the plasma-generating system and forms the gas supply channel.
Owing to the recent developments in surgical technology, that referred to as laparoscopic (keyhole) surgery is being used more often. This implies, for example, a greater need for devices with small dimensions to allow accessibility without extensive surgery. Small instruments are also advantageous in surgical operations to achieve good accuracy.
It is also desirable to be able to improve the accuracy of the plasma jet in such a manner that, for example, smaller areas can be affected by heat. It is also desirable to be able to obtain a plasma-generating device which gives limited action of heat around the area which is to be treated.
Thus, there is a need for improved plasma devices, in particular plasma devices with small dimensions and great accuracy which can produce a high temperature plasma.